


Beautiful stranger

by koodamas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koodamas/pseuds/koodamas
Summary: Jongin cree, que al final de todo, el mundo es mucho más pequeño de lo que parece.





	Beautiful stranger

1

**_Paso a paso, se voltea. Me escondo y mira, vuelve la vista al frente y continúo._ **

**_Paso a paso, sigo. No lo nota, no me nota, no me hago notar._ **

**_Un suspiro, continúa. Un gesto con la cabeza, continúo._ **

No recuerda en qué momento su vida comenzó a depender de otra persona, en qué momento sus miradas se comenzaron a desviar hasta su cabello desordenado y castaño. No lo recuerda, quizás porque está demasiado ensimismado en notar cómo sus labios se mueven al compás de la canción que suena en sus audífonos.

El tren continúa avanzando, y se esconde tras las páginas de un libro que ha leído mil y un veces sólo para ocultar que le está mirando. Él no parece notarlo, aún con el tiempo que parece detenerse a su lado cuando le observa.

**_Él levanta la vista, ha cambiado la canción._ **

**_Bajo la mirada, y el libro se hace más eterno, más largo._ **

**_El camino continúa, nosotros continuamos con él._ **

Sus ojos le repasan con cuidado, depende del clima, de la estación y de su ánimo. Si alguien pregunta el qué, él diría que se trata de la ubicación de su asiento. Siempre queriendo buscar el sol matutino, parecen no gustarle los lugares fríos. Guardará sólo para él los detalles más pequeños.

Depende del clima, el brillo de su cabello, el color de sus ojos y la amplitud de su sonrisa.

Su nombre es Do Kyungsoo, un humano común, con una vida común, con un trabajo común. Y con un amor platónico de aquellos que ya no existen.

2

Es otro día de trabajo, su escritorio se llena de papeles amontonados que aún debe revisar. Las fotografías para la campaña que se le ha encargado deben estar listas para la otra semana, la carpeta que debe dejar en la zona de fotocopias, las llaves del estudio que debe entregarle a Baekhyun antes de preocuparse por la siguiente entrevista. Es un día común, con los empleados corriendo de aquí para allá, con las fotocopias, con los enredos y con los cubículos ordenados sólo para no verse las caras, para que no haya distracciones.

Es aburrido, pero la rutina hace su vida.

La hora de descanso llega entre revisiones de fax y las llamadas a la agencia del último modelo que Chanyeol estuvo a cargo de fotografiar. Decide por primera vez en el día que sería bueno estirar las piernas, no ha sido suficiente con las dos calles que debe atravesar desde la estación de trenes hasta la empresa cada mañana, tampoco es muy de su agrado mantenerse quieto.

Junmyeon corre en contra por el pasillo, lleva entre sus brazos un par de carpetas que debe entregar antes de que el reloj marque las tres. Como cada día, como si sus pasos y los propios estuvieran contados, Kyungsoo se hace a un lado mientras él pasa con rapidez, como si el pasillo no fuera lo suficientemente ancho. Junmyeon le saluda con un gesto rápido, ensimismado como siempre en no tropezar con sus agujetas que tienden a soltarse.

Responde el gesto con rapidez, su mano se mueve apenas mientras se dice internamente que quizás hoy podría hablarle. Sólo quizás, cuando haya entregado las carpetas, acercarse casualmente e iniciar una conversación. Tal vez el tiempo no les alcance y la idea de tomar juntos el tren cuando la jornada acabe, no termina de parecerle estupenda.

Pasa su receso en medio del pasillo, a un lado de la máquina de cafés esperando que Junmyeon regrese. Las piernas le tiemblan y aun cuando tiene la conversación sistemáticamente pensada, su estómago no puede evitar contraerse por los nervios. El reloj parece gritarle en la cara que debe volver a su cubículo en menos de diez minutos, y para su buena o mala suerte, Junmyeon vuelve a aparecer en el pasillo, casi corriendo con otras carpetas entre los brazos.

Es complicado, pero puede ser casualidad que justo hoy le haya tocado más trabajo del común. Evitando inmiscuirse demasiado, vuelve a pegar la espalda a la pared para no causarle un accidente, sus agujetas han vuelto a desabrocharse.

— ¡Eh, Junmyeon! —Un grito resuena en el pasillo, y es imposible confundir ese imperceptible pero torpe acento chino. Zhang Yixing aparece segundos después detrás de él y el nombrado ralentiza su paso, mirándole con interés hasta quedarse parado en medio del lugar con una sonrisa algo estúpida en los labios. — ¿Quieres tomar un café? Has corrido mucho hoy.

En su interior, Kyungsoo está golpeando su rostro, totalmente frustrado. Junmyeon asiente con simpleza, ensanchando aún más esa sonrisa hermosa, brillante y estúpida que se ha formado en sus labios. Y en realidad el único estúpido en este pasillo en el que sólo están los tres, es Kyungsoo. Se acercan a la máquina de café y decide que por no ser masoquista, debería volver a su cubículo. Hay papeles, carpetas y llamadas esperando por él.

No es precisamente alentador, pero todo se ha vuelto incómodo en el momento en que Yixing se ha agachado para abrochar las agujetas de un torpe Junmyeon que le mira entre sorprendido y enternecido. Ese podría ser él, si hubiera tenido alguna vez la fuerza de voluntad para dirigirle algo más que el saludo.

La tarde vuelve a irse como todos los días, y él simplemente puede mirar el atardecer desde el marco de su cubículo, convenientemente ubicado a un lado del  ventanal. Deja las carpetas en la oficina de Wufan, arregla otra sesión para el artículo del mes siguiente, del cual Chanyeol estará encargado, y se toma un par de minutos para compartir un café con un frustrado Baekhyun que le recibe en el estudio, quejándose de cierto fotógrafo alto de sonrisa infantil.

Decide abandonar la empresa por el día, cuando el reloj indica que tiene sólo media hora para llegar a la estación y tomar el tren. Vuelve a pensar en Junmyeon, y el hecho de que quizás sus jornadas hayan acabado a la par y puedan caminar un par de calles, juntos.

Por supuesto, no tiene tanta suerte.

—Junmyeon, no hemos podido conversar con libertad hoy por la tarde. ¿Qué te parece irnos juntos?

Suspira con cansancio, y atraviesa la gran entrada de vidrio sin mirar atrás, queriendo olvidar el acento chino que golpea sus tímpanos. Al parecer, las casualidades de la vida están pidiendo a gritos que continúe caminando sólo hasta la estación.

3

Se sienta donde siempre, el horario punta ya ha pasado y los vagones van tan vacíos como en las mañanas. Su pecho está apretado, los ojos le pican y las pestañan se están moviendo más de lo común. Debe acostumbrarse, es la maldición de la gente cobarde como él, que otros tomen las oportunidades que ha dejado pasar por el miedo.

Probablemente debería ser él quien acompañara a Junmyeon a casa esta noche, pero no ha sido así. El chico de todos los días está en el asiento de enfrente, mantiene sus ojos cerrados y sus dedos se remueven inquietos sobre su muslo, al compás de una canción que solo él escucha.

Esta tarde no tiene ganas de mirarle.

Saca su libro del maletín, ese que lleva desde siempre sólo para ocultarse tras sus hojas. Lo abre en una página cualquiera, y antes de siquiera leer la primera línea, las lágrimas comienzan a mojar sus pestañas y caer como finas balas en el papel amarillento.

Aún entre lo poco digno que le parece llorar por algo tan simple como esto, no evita pensar qué hubiera ocurrido si le hubiese hablado antes. Si lo hubiera detenido en el pasillo la primera vez que tropezó con él, si hubiera llegado a su cubículo con un café después del receso, o hubiera interrumpido su trabajo sólo para invitarle al terminar la jornada. Quizás, si la suerte estuviera de su lado, podría haber utilizado una de aquellas carpetas que él suele llevar bajo el brazo, para cubrirlos mientras le roba un beso.

Pero no ha pasado, y está aquí recordándose que es un cobarde. Alternando su mirada húmeda y borrosa por las lágrimas, entre las líneas del libro y el chico que parece dormido en el asiento de enfrente, del que no sabe ni el nombre ni la edad. Y puede que las vueltas de la vida le estén dando otra oportunidad, pero es demasiado rencoroso para tomarla y dirigirle la palabra. Eso, y que la fina capa del universo podría romperse, porque el chico es su amor platónico.

Platónico y nada más.

Las estaciones avanzan, el vagón comienza a vaciarse como siempre y oculta sus grandes ojos tras el dorso de su mano, secándolos como haría un niño pequeño a falta de pañuelos.

Deja el libro sobre sus piernas, y son sólo segundos los que tarda en notar que ha manchado de lágrimas su página favorita, esa donde los protagonistas se prometen que estarán juntos para siempre.

Sus emociones están a punto de colapsar nuevamente, cuando una mano un poco morena acerca hacia él un pañuelo de papel con olor a limón. Levanta la vista con rapidez, y el chico que según Kyungsoo estaba dormido, ha tomado asiento a su lado con una sonrisa bailando en los labios.  

Depende del clima, o quizás no tanto. Pero el pañuelo de papel ha ido a parar a sus mejillas para secarlas con cuidado mientras no puede evitar otra cosa que pestañear con rapidez y torpeza.

Tal vez depende de las vueltas de la vida, o de la página que ha mojado con sus lágrimas, pero esta vez no lo piensa demasiado.

—Vas a arruinar el libro. —Su voz es gruesa, y no contrasta precisamente con su rostro pero no le desagrada para nada. El pañuelo de papel ya ha hecho su trabajo y aún sin responder, Kyungsoo pasea la vista entre su libro y su mirada. —Ya que lo lees cada día, no creo que quieras echarlo a perder.

—Sólo han sido un par de gotas, lo he leído tanto que podría recitarlo de memoria.

Evita decir que sólo lo ha utilizado de excusa para mirarle, que entre líneas se dedica cada mañana a analizar las proporciones de su rostro, o el brillo de su cabello. Son detalles que posiblemente le asustarían, y Kyungsoo tampoco es bueno iniciando en las conversaciones.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues dime que página has mojado. —Su petición es extraña, sin embargo y para no quedar en ridículo, le cuenta con simpleza un diálogo entre enamorados que le ha hecho delirar más de una vez. No hace énfasis a las palabras de amor, evita nombres y las frases que le hacen derretir por dentro. El desconocido no tan desconocido para Kyungsoo,  parece complacido, y le hace recordar por qué ama su sonrisa.

Omite que el tren se ha detenido en la estación en la que su platónico acompañante se debe bajar. El chico mira hacia afuera como si en realidad no estuviese enterado, encogiéndose de hombros antes de voltear hacia Kyungsoo nuevamente, quien prefiere no decir nada, no quiere echarlo a perder.

—Siempre te veo por las mañanas, ya sabes… no sé cuántas estaciones antes te subes, pero no es poco el tiempo que llevamos encontrándonos. Siempre en el mismo vagón…

Kyungsoo no cree en el destino, cree en las coincidencias. Es por eso que evita exaltarse cuando nota que el tren continúa su camino, como todas las tarde, solo que esta vez el asiento a su lado no está precisamente vacío. Y han comenzado una conversación, que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero está gustoso de seguir oyendo su voz.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Desde aquella tarde, algunas cosas comienzan a depender totalmente de otras.

Kim Jongin es su nombre, y Do Kyungsoo puede decir con orgullo que le ha hecho dejar de depender un poco del clima.

Normalmente suelen tomar los asientos contrarios, Jongin busca la luz del sol. Kyungsoo busca el frío y la leve oscuridad que le ofrece ir en contra de la ventana, para descansar sin tener el calor sofocante en su rostro.

4

Los encuentros en el vagón continúan, Kyungsoo sigue esperando las mañanas como siempre. Sus dedos juegan incómodos en el borde de su maletín mientras el tren avanza las dos estaciones que tiene de diferencia antes de que Jongin se suba.

Se ha enterado de muchas cosas, con conversaciones esporádicas por las mañanas, más que nada porque Jongin es lo suficientemente perezoso para recargar su cabeza contra el hombro de Kyungsoo y recuperar el sueño que según él, ha perdido.

Sin embargo, las conversaciones continúan por la tarde y a Kyungsoo ha dejado de pesarle el hecho de caminar sólo hasta la estación, totalmente preocupado de si Jongin no habrá perdido el tren con lo despistado que suele llegar a ser. Se permite respirar con tranquilidad cuando nota que Jongin ya la está esperando en el asiento, y se quita los audífonos para continuar hablando, esta vez más despierto.

Sabe, que de los dos él es el mayor, que Jongin es estudiante de Fotografía en la universidad que está al otro lado de la ciudad, que el mayor hobbie del menor es la danza y que sus gustos musicales van desde música clásica hasta cualquier tipo de género que se pueda imaginar.

Eso, y que Jongin se niega a llamarle Hyung sólo porque argumenta que Kyungsoo parece menor.

Con el paso de los días, Kyungsoo ha evitado sacar de su maletín el libro con las páginas mojadas por sus lágrimas, le aprieta el pecho recordar lo penoso que debió verse ese día, y sus nervios se ponen de punta sólo por recordar el por qué cargaba ese libro después de todo. Jongin no debe enterarse de las veces que lo utilizó para mirarle. Pero el menor ignora ese detalle, y pensando que el mayor pueda aburrirse en el trayecto, prefiere hablarle de todo y de nada a la vez.

Pasan las semanas y Kyungsoo ya no se siente tan arrepentido.

Camina por el pasillo en su horario de receso, levemente preocupado porque esta mañana Jongin no ha abordado el tren en la estación que correspondía, y en ninguna otra. Sabe que es algo ridículo de su parte comerse la cabeza sólo por un día, pero está tan acostumbrado a verle que incluso se ha sentido un poco perdido.

Junmyeon corre por el pasillo como siempre, y Kyungsoo nota que la rutina ha cambiado un poco. Que ha llegado antes a la máquina de café y no debe hacerse a un lado, que ya lleva tres vasos y su mente es un caos que no alcanza a reflejarse en sus ojos.

Decide caminar un poco más, pues el quedarse toda la hora tomando café puede afectar su salud y sus horas de sueño más tarde. La rutina está teniendo cambios casi imperceptibles, y Kyungsoo nota detalladamente que Junmyeon vuelve caminando, sin ninguna carpeta bajo el brazo para encontrarse con Yixing en la máquina de café. Agradece internamente haber salido de ahí, antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Luhan para conversar un poco y matar el tiempo libre que le queda.

5

Jongin no se sorprende demasiado cuando se descubre caminando por las calles de la ciudad, con una pequeña ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo. Aquél día las clases de la universidad habían sido suspendidas, y con su compañero de piso alegando que tendrían más tiempo para descansar, el despertador había quedado olvidado en algún rincón con la alarma desactivada. No es hasta el desayuno en que Jongin recuerda porqué su mañana parece tan vacía, con un adormilado Sehun a punto de dejarse caer sobre la taza de café, argumentando que se quedaría en cama el resto del día pues la lluvia amenazaba con caer.

El cielo parece nublado, y Jongin se maldice internamente por no oír a su mejor amigo antes de salir del departamento con rapidez para alcanzar a tomar el tren.

Do Kyungsoo asumió en algún punto de su vida que la rutina era parte de él. Que las coincidencias son algo que debe apreciar porque son escasas y las vueltas de la vida pueden sorprenderle algún día.

Y ese día llegó antes de lo esperado.

Kyungsoo mira el cielo con el ceño fruncido, había dejado el paraguas en casa luego de hacer caso al reporte del tiempo de la noche anterior, aun cuando su instinto le dijo que llovería y el viento por la mañana era lo suficiente fuerte para anunciar que vendría a lo mínimo un temporal de dos días.

Camina hasta la entrada con pesadumbre, deteniéndose al notar que la lluvia ya había comenzado con fuerza. Su reloj indicaba que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a la estación, por lo que rogar un poco para que se detuviera no iba a afectar en su ya de por sí, mala tarde.

Junmyeon pasa por su lado, despidiéndose con la mano antes de alcanzar a Yixing que le esperaba más allá con el paraguas abierto bajo la lluvia. Kyungsoo se pregunta qué había hecho tan mal en su vida pasada para que las vueltas de la vida se ensañaran con él, aunque su lucha interna no dura demasiado.

Ve a un entumecido Jongin correr por el lado contrario de la calle, con apenas un gorro y ropa que en realidad no parece tan gruesa para el clima. Por supuesto el mayor ignora todo a su alrededor, hasta que nota que el chico se detiene frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No sé a qué viene esto, y no he sido tan inteligente como para traer un paraguas conmigo… pero te invito a un café.

Kyungsoo evita las lágrimas que buscan agolparse bajo sus ojos, considera que para tal gesto, Jongin podría espantarse pero es realmente algo que el mayor no se esperaba para nada. Sonríe entusiasmado, escondiendo mil cosas mientras toma la mano del menor y le arrastra bajo la lluvia hasta la cafetería más cercana.

El tren que Kyungsoo toma con normalidad, abandona la estación mientras ambos reían como niños esperando sus cafés a un par de calles. De todos modos no sería el último tren de la noche.

Esa tarde, el mayor descubre que hay cosas banales, simples y adictivas en esta vida, momentos que pueden y están volviéndose sus favoritos con rapidez. Cosas tan pequeñas como conversar empapados, notar que los cuatro años de diferencia que tienen no son la gran cosa y que aun cuando sus estudios no tienen nada que ver, Kyungsoo es feliz de permitirse sonreír a su lado.

Para cuando llegan por fin a la estación de trenes, entre risas infantiles y la lluvia que ya ha empapado por completo a ambos, Jongin no puede evitar pensar que es mejor así, que ambos suban al vagón de siempre, a la misma hora.

Volver juntos le parece mucho mejor.

 Y esa noche, Kyungsoo llega a casa únicamente con el cabello seco, y el gorro que Jongin le ha puesto alegando que un dolor de cabeza no sería bueno más tarde.

6

El otoño comienza a hacerse presente, aun cuando por las mañanas aparece ese sol matutino que logra calentar un poco los vagones del tren. Kyungsoo insiste en tomar asiento en el lado frío, escondido en su abrigo mientras hunde sus manos en los bolsillos para calentarlas. Observa de reojo a Jongin que duerme sobre su acolchado hombro gracias al abrigo, notando que insiste en llevar ropa ligera aunque el frío de la época amenaza con calar los huesos.

Ese día, el mayor evita levantarse de su escritorio aún en hora de receso. Abandona su cubículo para ir por café un par de veces sólo para calentar el cuerpo  antes de volver a sumirse en las carpetas, fax y llamadas que debe realizar. Aquél día sólo puede ver a Junmyeon en la sala de fotocopias, y la sonrisa que el chico de las agujetas sueltas le dedica, por primera vez no logra mover nada en la mente de Kyungsoo.

Termina su trabajo antes de la hora de salida y con un Wufan satisfecho por lo resultados, abandona la empresa para dirigirse a dar una vuelta por las tiendas.

La sonrisa que Jongin le dedica a Kyungsoo cuando este le entrega el presente cuidadosamente envuelto, es entre confundida y tierna, con una felicidad infantil impregnada en sus ojos. El mayor puede notarlo, pero el brillo de su mirada tiene algo más escondido, algo que aún no le parece apropiado saber.

— ¿Es para mí, realmente?

—Que sí, Jongin. Vamos, ábrelo… quiero saber si te ha gustado.

El menor abre la bolsa con cuidado, y Kyungsoo no evita rodar los ojos ante tanta parafernalia sólo por ver su interior. Extrae de ella una bufanda gruesa y esponjosa en color mostaza, más parecido a un dorado opaco, y un par de guantes a juego con la misma. El menor no tarda ni medio minuto en ponérselo todo antes de volver a sonreír hacia un ensimismado Kyungsoo, que se rebate interiormente lo bien que le queda ese color al moreno.

—Me encanta, gracias Soo.

—Al menos llámame Hyung… —Murmura frunciendo el ceño. No está enojado, no le molesta que no haya formalismos. Pero el apodo que el menor le ha dado mágicamente ha hecho encender sus mejillas. Y no sabe si le incomoda o le gusta, mucho.

La pelea continúa durante el trayecto. Trayecto en el que Jongin no puede evitar hundir su nariz en la suave lana para esconder la sonrisa que de seguro va a durarle hasta la mañana siguiente.

Poco antes de detenerse en la estación de Jongin, el móvil de Kyungsoo suena haciendo saltar a ambos que parecían muy ensimismados en su mundo. Es un mensaje de Baekhyun, quejándose de algo que no está seguro de entender pero posiblemente tiene que ver con el fotógrafo Chanyeol. Jongin le observa curioso antes de que Kyungsoo comente al aire que su mejor amigo es muy problemático y enamorado es aún peor.

 —No sabía que tenías móvil. —Kyungsoo no recuerda haberlo sacado nunca frente a Jongin, por lo que simplemente se encoge de hombros antes de mirarlo una vez más. — ¿No sería bueno intercambiar números?

Bien, posiblemente para este punto Kyungsoo debió haber olvidado que Jongin en algún momento fue su amor platónico. Y no es que sea un sentimiento olvidado, pero ya al menos pueden llamarse conocidos. De eso a intercambiar números, el mayor se replantea interiormente los pasos agigantados que han tenido en su _relación de amistad_.

—Claro, no lo habíamos pensado.

Sinceramente; Kyungsoo no es demasiado apegado a los aparatos tecnológicos y no suele tener demasiado en cuenta su teléfono móvil para nada más que Baekhyun y su jefe Kris Wu, a quien también puede considerar un amigo cercano.  No espera que al llegar a casa, en su buzón de entrada haya un mensaje preguntando cómo ha llegado, y deseándole una buena noche.

_> Leer mensaje_

_> Responder_

_> Enviar_

El SMS de Baekhyun quedó olvidado en algún lugar del buzón de entrada cuando la conversación con Jongin continuó en mensajes hasta la madrugada.

7

Es una semana después, en las que se han pasado entre las conversaciones en el vagón y los mensajes antes de dormir, que Kyungsoo ha decidido que sería una buena idea invitar a Jongin a su casa, ya que los fin de semana son algo aburridos para el mayor en la soledad de su hogar y el otoño tampoco le permite hacer demasiadas actividades al aire libre.

Jongin acepta complacido, y su única condición es que el mayor prometa prepararle algo delicioso y dulce para comer. Eso, y el hecho de que ambos recuerdan que ninguno ha visto jamás la casa del otro, por lo que Kyungsoo asume que tendrá que esperarle en la estación por la mañana para caminar a casa juntos.

Es irónico ciertamente, pero pensarlo de esa manera, hace que ambos sientan un calor agradable en el pecho.

Y la semana pasa, y el mayor no puede evitar pensar que su rutina se ha roto más que nunca.

Es sábado por la mañana cuando Kyungsoo recibe un mensaje de Jongin, está subiendo al tren y espera que el mayor esté esperándole en la estación.

Sehun le ha mirado con la curiosidad que puede tener un mejor amigo antes de que el moreno se dignara siquiera a decir algo antes de desayunar. Y Jongin ha abandonado el departamento bajo frases extrañas y artilugios de su compañero de piso y casi hermano que aún no podía creer que el moreno hubiera ocultado algo como esto tanto tiempo. Ambos lo saben, Sehun es exagerado en cierta medida,  y Kai (Como le ha apodado Thehun) se permite pensar que no ha sido tanto tiempo, pues sólo conoce a Kyungsoo hace… ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco, seis meses?

Sale del vagón acomodando su bufanda, su bufanda favorita para ser exactos. Buscando una cabellera pelirroja entre las pocas personas que están por ahí pues es una fría mañana de otoño _casi_ invierno. No tarda en encontrarlo, cuando es Kyungsoo quien le ha tirado hacia un lado para asustarlo.

Caminan como siempre entre risas, la casa de Kyungsoo no queda demasiado lejos de la estación y el sol matutino permite que Jongin se sienta aún más a gusto de lo que ya está.

Y es… enorme, al menos para alguien que vive solo.

Jongin parpadea un par de veces, mientras un divertido Kyungsoo le invita a entrar tirándole de la bufanda para que quite la cara de idiota que ha puesto.

— ¿Entonces realmente vives solo?

— ¿Creías que mentía, niño? —Jongin frunce el ceño por el apodo. En momentos así Kyungsoo tiende a remarcarle que en verdad es mayor aunque su rostro demuestre lo contrario.

Pasan el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde haciendo lo primero que se les venga a la mente. O quizás no lo _primero_ , pero sí lo que tienen permitido.

Kyungsoo ha cumplido su palabra e invita al moreno a tomar asiento frente al mesón de la cocina, donde entre risas y las cosquillas en sus costillas que un inquieto Jongin no dejaba de repartir, el mayor consigue preparar un delicioso café con crema y caramelo.

Toman asiento en la alfombra cuando ambas tazas están listas y entre ellos está únicamente el plato con las galletas que ha traído el menor.

— ¿Llevas mucho solo? —Pregunta el menor. La casa parece bastante completa y el mayor no parece un novato en eso de valerse por sí mismo. No es igual, piensa, ya que él vive con Sehun que es como su hermano menor y ambos son un completo desastre.

—Un año, año y medio… algo como eso, no es demasiado en realidad.

— ¿Es difícil?

—Es solitario, a veces quisiera llegar y que la casa esté cálida o que alguien me reciba. Pero no me quejo, al menos despierto a la hora que quiero.

Jongin evita pensar demasiado el tema por el momento, pero la sonrisa que Kyungsoo ha esbozado mientras hablaba no era realmente verdadera. Para pasar la tarde, prefiere ver al mayor entretenido, al menos mientras él pueda mantenerlo sonriendo.

Es de noche cuando el pelirrojo acompaña al moreno devuelta a la estación. El último tren está por salir y antes de que aborde el vagón, Kyungsoo no puede evitar acomodarle un poco la bufanda y sonreír. Jongin se despide igual que siempre, la sonrisa bailando en los labios de ambos y apenas el mayor está abandonando la estación, su celular comienza a sonar.

_La madrugada de mensajes ha comenzado._

Durante la semana, Kyungsoo se plantea así mismo que vivir solo se está volviendo un poco aburrido incluso para alguien como él, que gusta de la tranquilidad, de leer en silencio, de descansar, cocinar e incluso cantar de vez en cuando. Le gusta el movimiento que hay cuando Baekhyun va a su casa para hacer lo que sea, o cuando llega Yifan y se permiten beber entre los tres hasta comenzar a hacer estupideces dignas de un adolescente. 

Aún más, le gustaría que las visitas de Jongin a su casa se repitieran con más… _frecuencia_.

Es nuevamente sábado por la mañana, y Kyungsoo puede sentir el frío calar sus huesos cuando se levanta en pijama a abrir la puerta, pues el timbre lleva unos minutos sonando y quien quiera que sea, debe tener frío también. Por supuesto, no es precisamente la primera persona que se le vino a la mente cuando abrió la puerta, pero era la mejor de sus opciones.

Un sonriente Jongin está con su bufanda al cuello, la nariz levemente roja junto a los pómulos y Kyungsoo siente la corriente de aire apenas al abrir la puerta. Le hace pasar con rapidez, ignorando la caja algo grande que trae entre sus manos cubiertas con los guantes a juego, aún adormilado.

—Anoche no avisaste nada, pude haber ido a buscarte a la estación… —Murmura, acomodando su cabello que de seguro debe estar desordenado y Kyungsoo acaba de recordar que aún se encuentra en pijama con un sonriente Jongin frente a él. Quizás, sólo quizás, se siente un poco avergonzado antes de huir a por ropa normal a su habitación.

—Soo, da igual si estás en pijama, ven ya.

Jongin evita seguir hablando, antes de decir algo comprometedor que vaya a tensar el ambiente, algo como que se ve tan lindo como siempre, que su cabello desordenado le da un toque y que sus ojos algo hinchados le parecen adorables. Pero Kyungsoo acepta, luego de pasar por el baño y asearse un poco, de todos modos el moreno es su amigo, no debe avergonzarse por cosas como esa ¿Verdad? ¡Claro que sí, Baekhyun y Wufan le han visto en la misma situación!

Es luego de preparar café con caramelo como le ha pedido el menor, que ambos toman lugar en la alfombra nuevamente y Kyungsoo repara en la gran caja que está al lado de la mochila del castaño. Jongin sonríe con entusiasmo antes de acercarla hacia él, y el mayor se pregunta cómo no distinguió antes el moño rojo que traía en la tapa.

— ¿Es para mí? —Jongin rueda los ojos antes de soltar una risa, recordando que él también hizo aquella pregunta y notando por fin lo tonta que sonaba en un espacio donde sólo habían dos personas.

— ¿Para quién si no? —Kyungsoo evita cualquier respuesta irónica, antes de sentir que la caja es golpeada desde adentro, soltándola con miedo. Se repite en su interior, que antes de hablar con Jongin ya era lo suficientemente _cobarde_ , y eso no está bien.

Levanta la tapa con algo de miedo de cualquier manera, bajo la atenta mirada de un entusiasmado Jongin. Adentro, entre capas de una colcha con dibujos de huesos y pescados puede apreciar a dos pequeños cachorros que se acurrucan entre sí para darse calor. Dos pequeños ( _Realmente pequeños_ ) poodles cafés, cada uno con un collar en el cuello.

Kyungsoo siente nuevamente esa sensación de escozor en sus ojos, y esta vez no se siente lo suficientemente capaz de ocultar el hecho de que está llorando de emoción, por segunda vez desde los meses que conoce a Jongin. Antes de cualquier palabra, el pelirrojo le abraza con fuerza por el cuello, totalmente conmovido.

—Asumo que por esa reacción, vas a cuidarlos muy bien. —De cualquier forma, un nervioso Jongin le devuelve el abrazo, envolviéndolo con cariño cuando el mayor se aferra a su suéter. El menor no sabe si son segundos o minutos pero Kyungsoo se separa con  los ojos un poco rojos y la nariz a juego con su pelo.

Jongin siente que está bien, que está en su lugar y que si sus lágrimas son de emoción, él también es capaz de llorar.

—Van a ser mis pequeños tesoros. —Sabe que ha sonado maternal, pero las mascotas son su debilidad y se pregunta cómo es que no lo había pensado antes, o si es que Jongin le ha leído la mente. —Ahora debemos ponerles un nombre, e ir a comprar algo de comida.

—Son tuyos, no me creo capaz de poner nombres… —Opina el moreno, antes de continuar hablando— Son hermanos, no me pareció apropiado separarlos, y pensé que si traía a uno se sentiría solo cuando esperara a que llegaras a casa.

Kyungsoo ríe acariciando al pequeño que se ha acurrucado entre sus brazos mientras Jongin lucha con el otro que hace lo mismo, buscando calor mientras se hunde en su bufanda acolchada.

—Gracias Jongin, realmente…

Y vuelve a ser otro sábado más en casa de Kyungsoo, sólo que esta vez el pelirrojo no se ha quedado sólo cuando el menor ha vuelto a su departamento.

Esta vez, Jjangu & Monggu le acompañan.

8

Los días de semana cuando las vacaciones están tan cerca, pueden parecer muy largos o muy cortos. Entre tener todo listo a tiempo, las entrevistas, las sesiones, la edición, y las muchas cosas de las que deben estar al pendiente para publicar mensualmente, los empleados corren de un lugar a otro, sabiendo que si no tienen su trabajo a tiempo, los días de vacaciones comienzan a disminuir.

Es en ésta época del año que Kyungsoo agradece ser ordenado con sus cosas, y que es uno de los únicos empleados que pueden caminar con tranquilidad por los pasillos. Decide que sus recesos serán aburridos toda la semana, pues Baekhyun está lo suficiente estresado con ordenar las carpetas y las ediciones que están llegando atrasadas por culpa del _Incompetente_ de Chanyeol (O eso ha dicho, pero Kyungsoo sabe que Baekhyun tiende a agrandar las cosas). El pelirrojo pretende que lo mejor que puede hacer ahora mismo es ir a dar una vuelta a la oficina de Wufan que espera, por ser el jefe, esté siendo más ordenado que el resto.

Es algo como lo que espera, que Yifan también esté hasta el cuello de papeles por haber pasado todos estos meses más tiempo metido en la oficina de Jongdae que en la suya propia, y Kyungsoo pretende fingir que no sabe lo que hacen, sólo para no meterse en problemas con el molestoso de Chen que posiblemente es capaz de hacer su vida una miseria. El pelirrojo no lo dirá, pero Yifan y Jongdae son retorcidamente el uno para el otro, como Chanyeol y Baekhyun… por mucho que su mejor amigo lo niegue, vamos.

—Estoy a punto de contratar un asistente, joder.

Kyungsoo sabe que en momentos así, Yifan pierde toda compostura (Aquella que trata de mantener en la empresa) y espera que se desahogue con palabrotas en su oficina o los gritos de Jongdae se oirán hasta su cubículo, y no precisamente de dolor, o quién sabe.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? Digo, eres el jefe y todo eso…

—Porque Chanyeol me ha pedido dos fotógrafos que ayuden con la agenda esta semana, y no me he podido negar. Tiene realmente mucho trabajo y Baekhyun es exigente en esta época.

—Eso es porque Chanyeol es tu mejor amigo y si le ocurre algo se queja contigo ¿No?

—Exacto.

Cuando su receso acaba, Kyungsoo decide que es momento de volver a su cubículo, aunque no tenga ya nada en qué trabajar pues todo su trabajo está listo y preferiría estar jugando con sus pequeños cachorros en casa. De cualquier manera pasa tiene tiempo de sobra para pasar a la máquina de café.

—Claro, doblas a la derecha y encuentras la oficina del jefe.

Kyungsoo se detiene al oír el acento chino venir del pasillo, asume que a esta hora estará junto a Junmyeon y aunque ya no le incomode para nada, no es de su gusto hacer mal tercio. Pero la curiosidad le gana, pues no es como si Yixing le tuviera que explicar dónde queda la oficina de Yifan a Junmyeon, por lo que asume que se trata de alguien nuevo o algún ayudante.

Poco antes de asomarse siquiera por el pasillo un tranquilo Jongin aparece con una sonrisa en el rostro, una mochila colgando en su espalda, celular en mano y rostro distraído. Por supuesto ninguno de los dos sabe quién tiene más cara de sorprendido ahora mismo, pero Kyungsoo jura que es él, después de todo es su trabajo.

—Pensaba enviarte un mensaje ahora mismo, Soo.

—Esto es relativamente extraño ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy estudiante de fotografía, de vez en cuando tengo tiempo de aceptar trabajos como estos.

—Escuché que buscabas la oficina del jefe, vamos.

Kyungsoo ignora por completo la sonrisa estúpida que se forma en los labios de Jongin cuando él toma su mano para guiarle. No es demasiado lejos, es sólo caminar hasta el final del pasillo adyacente pero el mayor no suelta su mano hasta que Yifan enarca las cejas con curiosidad.

—Cállate, yo me he callado todas las veces que he escuchado a Jongdae.

Antes de cualquier cosa, Kyungsoo aprieta un poco más la mano de Jongin que ríe enternecido y huye de la oficina segundos después para volver por fin a su cubículo. Sabe que de cualquier manera volverá a encontrar al menor para volver juntos a la estación.

Aquella semana Kyungsoo descubre que su rutina se ha roto hasta el punto de caminar acompañado hasta la estación luego de terminar la jornada.

El fin de semana se acerca con rapidez, y por ende las tres semanas que tiene permitidas como vacaciones. Jongin termina también de trabajar como asistente de Chanyeol al finalizar el día, pues las sesiones se han hecho mucho más ligeras teniendo tres fotógrafos en vez de uno. Es viernes, y Kyungsoo se permite dormir un poco sobre su escritorio. Ya ha entregado todo, ha sacado las últimas fotocopias que pidió Baekhyun, ayudó un poco a Yifan a entregar los papeleos e incluso corrió con Junmyeon de oficina en oficina para entregar un par de carpetas. Es por eso que antes de cerrar los ojos, envía un mensaje a Jongin pidiéndole que pase a buscarle antes de irse, pues posiblemente no despertará.

—Vamos, es hora de irnos. —El pelirrojo parpadea repetidas veces, encontrándose con una cabellera rubia en vez de una castaña que le mece con suavidad. Baekhyun está frente a él totalmente abrigado, puede oír la lluvia golpear contra el ventanal.

—Hm… Jongin se fue. —Masculla, medio adormilado mientras toma con torpeza su maletín y su abrigo para salir de la oficina, apagando las luces de paso. Chanyeol se les une cuando están tomando el ascensor, y Kyungsoo siente que últimamente se ha vuelto un mal tercio o hay muchas _Casi_ parejas dando vuelta por la empresa. Voltea la vista cuando el más alto de los tres toma la mano de su mejor amigo, e ignora también el hecho de que más tarde Baekhyun le llamará chillando de la emoción que ahora está conteniendo porque Yeol se atrevió a tocarlo.

Sinceramente, prefiere responder los mensajes de Jongin hasta la madrugada, gracias.

Están a punto de salir por la entrada cuando Chanyeol les detiene, de la escalera vienen bajando Jongin y Zitao, el otro asistente de Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo está a segundos de reclamar algo inútil como que su tren va a salir en menos de tres minutos, para correr a la estación y llegar pronto a casa. Increíblemente se encuentra un poco de mal humor por no haber sido despertado por el moreno.

Jongin llega a su lado con una sonrisa, sosteniendo un paquete bien envuelto en una bolsa, posiblemente para evitar que la lluvia lo arruine.

Baekhyun y Chanyeol se despiden antes de subir al auto del más alto, y Kyungsoo no preguntará pues se enterará más tarde de todas maneras. Ya en la entrada, un chico del porte de Jongin ha saludado con una expresión neutral que no pudo hacer más que causar escalofríos en la columna del pelirrojo. Comprendió luego de un par de explicaciones de parte del moreno, que el chico se llamaba Oh Sehun, era su mejor amigo y compañeros de piso y además, era novio de Zitao hace un par de años. Aunque hubiera deducido esto de cualquier manera segundos después.

—Ya hemos perdido el tren de cualquier manera, hay que esperar una hora —Kyungsoo observa incómodo a la otra pareja que se aleja de la mano. El moreno ríe entusiasmado al verle,  la lluvia no cesa y agradece al cielo que Sehun le haya traído el paraguas esta vez.

Es el turno de Jongin para tomar la mano de Kyungsoo y arrastrarle hasta la cafetería que visitaron la primera vez. El mayor se siente cálido en todo sentido, mientras la mano enguantada de Jongin protege la suya y la otra sujeta el paraguas. Vuelven a encargar café para mantener la temperatura, pero el menor se niega a probar otro _Caramel Macchiato_ que no sea el del mayor, por lo que terminan encargando un _Café_ _Vienés_ que termina de endulzarles la tarde _._

Matan el tiempo entre todo y nada, riendo como cada vez que están juntos hasta que es hora de encaminarse hasta la estación. La lluvia realmente no pretende detenerse, y ambos concuerdan en que el otoño ya ha acabado. Tienen tiempo de sobra para cruzar las tres calles que hay entre la cafetería y la estación, pero están tan a gusto que incluso suena complicado.

—Ven, vamos a hacerlo bien esta vez.

Jongin se quita uno de sus guantes, tomando entre sus manos la de Kyungsoo. Le queda un poco grande, pero el menor se siente satisfecho al verlo voltear el rostro para ocultar su mirada. El castaño toma el paraguas con fuerza con su mano enguantada y se da el tiempo de entrelazar la contraria con la del mayor.

Ambos lo piensan, pero nadie dice nada. Notan que un par de guantes pueden calentar dos pares de manos y un par de corazones.

9

Kyungsoo recuerda a duras penas que será el primer año que debe pasar sólo en navidad. Sus padres no han podido viajar y él tampoco está en condiciones de dejar solos a sus dos pequeños cachorros, los mismos que ahora le hacen compañía en una cama que le parece demasiado grande. Monggu & Jjangu se acurrucan a su lado, entre las mantas esperando que su dueño les haga cariño.

Antes de responder el mensaje que ha enviado Jongin hace algunos minutos, mira el calendario de su celular, el invierno comienza al día siguiente y por ende en cuatro días sería navidad.

**_>_ ** _”Mañana iré de compras navideñas ¿Me acompañas?”_

**_>_ ** _Enviar._

**_>_ ** _Nuevo mensaje recibido._

**_>_ ** _”Por supuesto, nos vemos en el tren de las 10.”_

No hay un tiempo exacto, pero Kyungsoo se descubre pensando que hace mucho las cosas van mejor de lo que deberían. Que desde que Jongin llegó a su vida, ha habido momentos fantásticos pero no quiere, no debe ilusionarse. Aun cuando él es apenas cuatro años mayor, intenta pensar como un adulto de manera responsable y madura. El problema está en que el amor es impredecible y la lógica no es de mucha ayuda. Y las pruebas están ahí.

Por el contrario, Jongin lo ha notado hace mucho. El tiempo le ha enseñado a esmerarse por lo que quiere y realmente quiere mucho a Kyungsoo. Decidió, en algún punto de su relación que antes de demostrarlo con palabras, lo demostraría con acciones.

Se encuentran en el mismo vagón de siempre, Kyungsoo lee una pequeña lista de cosas que no debe olvidar por nada del mundo mientras Jongin descansa sobre su hombro.

Depende del clima.

O quizás no tanto.

Ahora mismo, Jongin siente que depende del chico que le gusta.

 _Y ese chico es Do Kyungsoo_.

No tardan demasiado en perderse por las calles de la ciudad, adornadas de acuerdo a la festividad que se acerca, avenidas completas vestidas de rojo, dorado y blanco que Kyungsoo no puede evitar apreciar. Por primera vez, Jongin se ha mostrado con su cámara frente al pelirrojo y no evita fotografiarle cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

—Vamos Soo, no seas tímido.

—No soy tímido, sólo soy… difícil.

—No sé cómo tomarme eso.

—Si quieres fotografiarme tendrás que convencerme.

Aún con la mentalidad infantil que se cargan ambos, la situación se vuelve divertida y competitiva. Y para cuando se ven de vuelta en el tren, Jongin pasa las fotos totalmente satisfecho, incluso ha conseguido tener a un Kyungsoo con astas de reno y una nariz roja.

A Jongin le parece encantador de muchas maneras el esmero que pone Soo para decorar su hogar. Aún cuando el mayor le ha comentado que va a pasarlo solo posiblemente, mientras viste a los pequeños cachorros de acuerdo a la ocasión. El moreno evita el tema a toda costa, recordando que Sehun le ha rogado ir a pasarla junto a Zitao y su familia, y él no se ha visto capaz de negarse ante tal petición. De cualquiera manera, ha comprado los regalos correspondientes para todos sus amigos.

Las últimas luces que adornan la ventana principal son una hilera de estrellas que cuelgan orgullosas y brillan con matices entre dorados y blancos, Jjangu está intentando alcanzarlas con saltos un poco inútiles debido a su cuerpo pequeño, pero la risa de Kyungsoo es como música para los oídos de menor, y Jongin se encuentra así mismo pensando que necesita un milagro de navidad.

Posiblemente, si él pudiera, iría en búsqueda de una estrella fugaz sólo para pedirle estar siempre al lado de Kyungsoo.

10

 Wufan no sabe en qué momento se han reunido todos en su oficina. No comprende qué demonios está pasando pero se contenta con saber que Jongdae está a su lado con la misma cara de perdido. Cree haber oído algo como _Do Kyungsoo_ entre medio y un par de risas antes de que sus neuronas unan la frase con _Kim Jongin._ La empresa está vacía, porque las semanas de vacaciones y descanso han comenzado, pero de todas maneras él ha sido arrastrado hasta este lugar. Hubiera venido de cualquier forma, pues como jefe debe trabajar un poco más, pero ese no es el punto ahora mismo.

Baekhyun parece muy entretenido en trazar un plan bajo las acotaciones y palabras sueltas que comentan Chanyeol, Zitao y el otro niño que Wufan asegura no haber visto antes. Jongdae le mira preocupado sabiendo que Wufan se contiene para no gritarles que se callen y le expliquen qué demonios está pasando y por qué no está cada quien en su hogar descansando. Porque el tiempo de navidad es para descansar, joder.

—Bien, como no me expliquen qué carajo está pasando, van a terminar haciendo este alboroto en la calle. Y no termina de preocuparme que esté nevando desde la mañana.

Las palabras de Yifan hacen que todos en la habitación se encojan sobre sus hombros. Claro está que Baekhyun no parece alterado y antes de seguir haciendo garabatos mal dibujados en su hoja, levanta la vista para explicar la **_situación_**.

—Sehun es novio de Tao, y por ende quiere pasar la navidad con él. El problema está en que Sehun es compañero de piso de Jongin y va a dejarle sólo. —Hasta el momento Wufan entiende, aunque no sabe qué carajos pintan todos en su oficina de cualquier manera. Asume que si hay un _Jongin_ en esa oración, lo que sigue debe ser _Kyungsoo._ —Soo también va a pasar la navidad sólo, con sus perros, pero solo. Entonces Sehun ha dicho a Zitao que le ha contado a Chanyeol que me ha pedido ayuda a mí para que ambos se acompañen sin pedirlo directamente y estamos armando el plan.

 ** _Situación_** aún más complicada, se permite argumentar Jongdae luego de oírla. 

Wufan no está seguro de qué tan conveniente sea dejarles seguir con el plan, pero antes de notarlo; Baekhyun ya lo ha pensado completamente y quizás dejarlo en sus manos no sea algo tan descabellado si eso se resume a una buena noche de Navidad para Kyungsoo & Jongin.

Ya que hay poco tiempo para todo, Sehun no duda ni un segundo en pedir su móvil a Jongin apenas este llega al departamento por la noche. Argumenta que debe llamar con urgencia a su madre y se ha quedado sin saldo, y su inocente mejor amigo siquiera intenta rebatirle antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. Las cosas están fríamente calculadas, y sólo quedan un par de horas para que la víspera de Navidad comience por lo que asume y espera que a Kyungsoo no se le ocurra comenzar una conversación por mensajes justo hoy.

**_>_ ** _Crear mensaje._

**_>_ ** _”Soo; Sehun va a pasar la navidad fuera y no quiero estar sólo… asumo que no tienes planes por lo que estaré en un par de horas ahí”_

**_>_ ** _Enviar._

Un par de estaciones más lejos, un emocionado Baekhyun lleva toda la mañana jugando con el par de cachorros mientras Kyungsoo se retuerce en el sofá, algo decaído puede notar su mejor amigo, pero evita decir cualquier cosa. La señal que esperaba se presenta cuando el móvil del pelirrojo suena en su bolsillo y Kyungsoo no puede evitar demostrar la sorpresa en su rostro cuando lee el mensaje.

—Vendrá… Jongin a cenar. —Murmura, se ha sentado en el sofá con cara de perdido y Baekhyun no sabe si reír por lo adorable que parece o llorar por la cara de estúpido que ha puesto. Evita ambas y antes de que el pelirrojo entre en pánico porque en realidad no estará tan solo como creyó,  Baek recuerda que debe continuar el plan o Sehun le recriminará hasta el fin de sus días.

—Bien, yo te he dejado mi regalo bajo el árbol y el de los pequeños, es hora de que me vaya. —Kyungsoo asiente aún medio perdido, y Byun jura que podría llevarse a Jjangu & Monggu ahora mismo y el pobre no lo notaría. —Pero antes, voy a robarte un mensaje de texto, necesito saber dónde demonios está Chanyeol ahora mismo.

Soo desaparece por la cocina segundos después. Baekhyun le mira sorprendido creyendo que chocará con alguna pared pues la cara de perdido no se borra y… ¡Ah, el plan!

Jongin observa su teléfono con curiosidad, sorprendido pues no es normal recibir mensajes de Kyungsoo por la tarde, mucho menos cuando es él normalmente quien inicia las conversaciones nocturnas y no el mayor. Le gusta, pues sabe que aunque el mayor no lo diga, espera con ansias esos mensajes que van y vienen hasta la madrugada.

**_>_ ** _Nuevo mensaje recibido._

**_>_ ** _Abrir_

_> ”Jongin, finalmente no he hecho ningún plan para esta noche. ¿Te parecería bien venir? Ya sabes, compartir un poco”_

La sonrisa del moreno no se borra en lo que resta de la tarde, Sehun parece complacido mientras ordena un poco las cosas que llevará a casa de Zitao, aunque todo se vuelve un poco preocupante para el menor cuando Jongin choca contra la puerta de la cocina, obviamente despistado.

—Bien, si logra llegar vivo a casa de Kyungsoo, me daré por pagado. —Murmura, sabiendo que todo lo que vaya de aquí en adelante es cosa del destino.

Depende del clima, y esta noche dependerá de la nieve que cae y enfría el ambiente.

11

Cuando Jongin toca el timbre, la nieve se ha acumulado en las aceras y no puede evitar mirar hacia el cielo. El invierno realmente se está haciendo presente este año. Kyungsoo no tarda demasiado en abrir, y aunque se han visto casi todos los días desde que comenzaron a hablar, el ambiente parece un poco más íntimo, especial. Se atreverían a llamarle romántico, pero el pelirrojo está demasiado preocupado en que quitar la nieve que ha caído en el cabello castaño de Jongin. El reloj recién marca las ocho, y ninguno de los dos es demasiado consiente que es la primera noche que pasarán juntos.

Kyungsoo parece más torpe de lo que en realidad no es, y el moreno no puede evitar reír cuando notar que el mayor lleva un delantal ceñido al cuerpo y un paño entre sus manos. Desaparece pronto por la cocina, argumentando que ha cocinado algo simple y Jongin no se lo cree pues el olor que llega a sus fosas nasales demuestra todo lo contrario.

_A un hombre se le conquista por el estómago._

El menor saca de su bolso el regalo en el que más se ha esmerado en su vida, y dándole una última mirada lo acomoda a los pies del árbol de navidad. Jjangu le ladra con interés, y Jongin no puede evitar reír antes de recordar que hay un par de regalos más en su bolso.

_La sensación de que todo está en su lugar, se intensifica más que nunca en su pecho._

Es un par de horas después  sentados a la mesa, que Jongin nota que aquella comida simple que el mayor dijo estar preparando, se convirtió en algún momento en una cena totalmente completa que le deja satisfecho y contento con rapidez, cuando nota que el postre es un café helado bañado en caramelo y salsa de frambuesa, Jongin decide que podría morir ahora mismo y moriría feliz.

—Me ha tomado por sorpresa tu mensaje…

El menor le observa con curiosidad, intentando recordar en qué momento le ha enviado un mensaje el día de hoy. Pestañea repetidas veces antes de asumir que en realidad no recuerda haber hecho tal cosa, y preguntándole si se ha referido al último mensaje de la noche pasada, algo parecido a un _Duerme bien, chico lindo_ que Kyungsoo no contestó, pero de seguro se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Soo, no he enviado nada hoy. Sólo me ha llegado tu mensaje.

Se miran confundidos un par de veces, Kyungsoo piensa que Baekhyun no puede ser tan inteligente para idear algo como eso, y de haberlo hecho no podría haber actuado solo. Dentro de su cabeza, elabora el plan al completo que pudo haber seguido su mejor amigo, pero algo sigue sin encajar.

—Baek me ha pedido el móvil para contactar a Chanyeol.

—Sehun me ha pedido el móvil para llamar a su madre.

Las palabras se atropellan entre sí antes de que ambos exploten en carcajadas mal disimuladas por el nerviosismo de la situación, sus amigos les han engañado sólo para juntarlos en Navidad. Y a Jongin no puede parecerle algo más dulce y detallista, tanto que casi podría llamar a Sehun para agradecerle, casi.

_Bien, es un milagro de navidad en toda regla._

Abandonan la mesa cuando el reloj pasa las once de la noche. Los cachorros se han acurrucado a sus pies y Jongin se ha sentado junto a Kyungsoo en la alfombra de siempre, en medio del salón que parece más cálido de lo normal. El menor tiende a preguntarse el por qué siempre acaban en el suelo cuando el sofá es espacioso y grande para ambos, aunque no se queja pues le da un toque especial de esos que Jongin ama.

Kyungsoo ha encendido la calefacción, y sentados frente al ventanal observan la nieve caer con parsimonia, juntándose de a poco afuera. La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado y Jongin no evita parecer entusiasmado con sus miradas al reloj a cada par de minutos. El pelirrojo se enternece, y agradece haber apagado las luces para disfrutar del brillo del árbol y las estrellas colgando en la ventana, así al menos puede ocultar que su rostro arde y sus ojos brillan (Aunque él no lo nota, Jongin se deleita de cualquier manera).

— ¡Feliz navidad!

Ambos se miran antes de atraparse en un abrazo que termina entre risas torpes y los pequeños cachorros ladrando con emoción.  El reloj marca la medianoche y Kyungsoo está a punto de pedir que el tiempo se detenga ahora mismo, porque las manos de Jongin están rodeándole por la cintura y la calidez que le trasmite es totalmente asfixiante y cómoda. No es demasiado alejado de lo que desea, pues el menor se deleita con la cercanía del pelirrojo y aroma fresco que desprende normalmente.

Las primeras bolsas en romperse son las que marcan bajo el nombre de Monggu y Jjangu, y Kyungsoo casi puede sentirse una madre cuando Jjangu se ha puesto a jugar con la manta nueva que le ha regalado Jongin. Acomoda rato después en sus collares, las placas que portan su nombre y dirección en caso de cualquier cosa. Incluso Baekhyun ha pensado en los pequeños, pues ya son parte de la familia.

Los regalos continúan pasando y es sólo luego de un rato que Jongin reúne el valor suficiente para entregar el suyo. Kyungsoo le mira con sus grandes ojos antes de romper el envoltorio rojo con destellos azules y sacar algo parecido a un libro.

Para cuando termina de notar lo que es, ya se ha lanzado de nueva cuenta a los brazos de Jongin. Soo sonríe con vergüenza antes de intentar quitarse, hacerse a un lado para no seguir ansiando más contacto del que deberían, pero Jongin no le deja, le atrapa con firmeza por la cintura para evitar que huya y lo acomoda como si fuera un niño, entre sus piernas.

Do Kyungsoo siente que podría morir, Kim Jongin siente que podría morir.

Y morirían felices ahora mismo.

El pelirrojo se acomoda un poco mejor, estira su cuello hacia atrás para observa a un complacido Jongin que no le ha soltado y que al parecer no piensa hacerlo. Kyungsoo sonríe, realmente cómodo con su espalda pegada al pecho del moreno antes de recargar el álbum de fotos que le ha regalado y comenzar a verlo.

—Eres increíble, realmente increíble. —Las palabras de Kyungsoo mueren con una risa al ver las fotos. Muchas son de él mismo, algunas en los pasillos de la empresa, otras distraído tomando café en los recesos, un par de aquél día que fue despertado por Baekhyun. Las siguientes complacen aún más al mayor, son las de hace apenas unos días, donde un sonriente Jongin le abraza frente a un espejo, la bufanda acolchada del menor cubriéndoles a ambos y sus manos desnudas entrelazadas.

 _Las vueltas de la vida_ ; piensa Kyungsoo antes de buscar un poco más de contacto entre los brazos de Jongin.

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, ha llegado al final del álbum y definitivamente el menor tiene un poder sobrenatural para sorprenderlo siempre. Jongin casi puede sentir el cuerpo del mayor tensarse antes de soltar una risa suave y cálida contra su oído. Soo siente que le llega al alma, pero definitivamente en el tiempo que aquella fotografía fue tomada, ellos no habían hablado.

Un tranquilo Kyungsoo parecía posar de forma completamente natural, como si en realidad supiera que Jongin tomaría la foto en aquél momento. Por supuesto, no ha sido así. Kyungsoo no puede recordar el día con exactitud, sabe que ha sido en verano, pues a sus espaldas pueden apreciarse los árboles con colores vivos de la estación cercana a su empresa y su propia ropa es más ligera. Lleva entre sus manos el libro de siempre, aquél que ha olvidado con el tiempo y ya sólo puede recordar palabras vagas de su página favorita como un simple _Estaré contigo para siempre…_

—Solías sentarte frente a mí. Nunca me mirabas, o al menos nunca crucé la mirada contigo. Ya sabes, soy despistado y dormilón, pero tú no parecías estar demasiado al pendiente y llamabas mi atención. —Las palabras de Jongin se pierden en el aire, pues Kyungsoo siente que dejará de respirar en cualquier momento.

_Cuando dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana._

—Y me pareciste perfecto…

12

Kyungsoo tarda un tiempo en asimilar las palabras del menor, que de cualquier manera se ha quedado quieto con el miedo latente de sentir que ha dicho algo que no debería. Jongin quiere golpearse en el rostro y llamarse estúpido, pero Monggu es el encargado de distraerles con el gruñido que nace en su garganta. Está luchando contra la correa del estuche de su cámara, que parece haberse enredado en su pata y Kyungsoo se incorpora levemente para ayudarle, quitándosela para que pueda ir a jugar con los huesos de plástico que les ha regalado Jongin.

Sin embargo, y aunque Jongin piensa que realmente Kyungsoo prefiere estar lejos de sus brazos, el mayor vuelve a acomodarse. Sus grandes ojos vuelven a encontrar el rostro de Jongin, indicándole con la mirada que le abrace nuevamente. El menor asiente, ignorando por completo al curioso pelirrojo que ha sacado la cámara del estuche para comenzar a jugar con ella, en el mejor sentido de la palabra pues es cosa de comenzar a apretar botones para que le nazca la curiosidad y una pequeña idea alumbre su mente.

— ¿Puedo sacar un par de fotografías? —Soo enfoca a Jjangu y Monggu que luchan por la manta nueva un poco más allá, también sobre la alfombra. Intenta tomar una buena fotografía y se dedica un par de minutos antes de decidirse por fin a lo que su cerebro le manda. Porque el mayor asume que su cerebro le está mandando, cuando en realidad la presión en su pecho le asfixia. —Ya que me has fotografiado aún antes de conocerme, vamos a hacer más recuerdos para llenar otro álbum. Juntos esta vez.

_Juntos_

Kyungsoo omite que suena gracioso para él decir algo como eso, siendo que en realidad sus viajes en tren comenzaron a tener sentido cuando el menor tomó asiento frente a él por primera vez.

El mayor eleva sus brazos en el aire, el lente de la cámara apuntando hacia ambos. Jongin casi puede creer que todo está pasando por escenas y su cuerpo está tenso.

—Vamos, mira la cámara Jongin…

La primera vez que Kyungsoo le besa, es completamente de improvisto. El mayor ladea su rostro hacia el castaño que le mira curioso, y antes de darse cuenta el flash les ciega por completo, sus ojos se cierran con rapidez antes de recibir la luz y los labios del pelirrojo se han juntado con los propios en un roce delicado y cálido que termina por derretir ambos corazones a la par.

Y definitivamente todo el tiempo ha valido la pena.

**_Es un secreto a voces, pero Kim Jongin está enamorado de Do Kyungsoo._ **

**_Y no es tan secreto, pero Do Kyungsoo, también lo está de Kim Jongin._ **

**_Aquella noche, Kyungsoo se limita a pensar que le gusta Jongin, que le gusta mucho. Que está enamorado._ **

13

Han terminado durmiendo juntos en el sofá, una manta cubriendo sus cuerpos abrigados. Jongin le abraza por la cintura mientras hunde su nariz en el cuello del pelirrojo. Y está todo bien, porque definitivamente Kyungsoo siente que ha nacido para sentir las caricias delicadas que le proporciona el moreno en el estómago por sobre la ropa, y para sonreír por la mañana cuando es el mismo chico con quien se está proyectando para el resto de su vida, quien le saluda con una sonrisa, un beso y un buenos días que baila en su oído.

 

_A su lado buenos días, buenas noches, besos, cafés y tardes._

_A su lado un comienzo, una vida, una historia._

_A un lado de nuestra fotografía, un infinito._

_A tu lado, ahora y siempre, felicidad._


End file.
